inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive11
Question Hi, Lordranged7! Just wanted to ask you where you found the The Monsters pic. I would be grateful if you reply.~ 16:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Would be nice if you could share it ^^ 21:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link :) Too bad it didn't show who Mixi-Maxes with Garshya and Vanfeny :( 19:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately not :( *sob* 12:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I clicked on my confirmation mail and enter my username and my password but it says "Invalid confirmation code" Maybe you can help me? 12:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Woah?! Why i lost all my edits? Leo7 (talk) 13:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah,okay. Thought an error occured XD Leo7 (talk) 13:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Command Opps!, Sorry ^^" I thought it would be better to change it ^^", Should I change it back or leave it? Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 16:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Friendcode Hey Lordranged7! Well, as i said, i will give to you my friend code when you´ve done your story mode, so, here is my friendcode: 090614440931 I´ve added you already. Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 17:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Color Question, what's the difference between the color that your adding to the hissatsus and the existing color? 16:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question The extra hissatsus are hissatsu that are putted from start in the 5th and 6th hissatsu slot. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 09:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually you can, but you'll have to eliminate or Mach Wind or Soyokaze Step. Also after beat the game, differently from the first trylogy, you can change any of his hissatsus (with exception of Mixi Max). Vanuatu 222 (talk) 09:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can also do it in the GO game, but all of them have only 4 hissatsu in it. In Chrono Stone, i only saw Kirino besides Tenma with a Extra hissatsu (The Mist). No problem, you can ask me anything at anytime. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 10:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 10:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow Of course I can do the slideshows. But I need to unlock Omega Attack. So at the moment I can do the other 3. And I will try to unlock Omega Attack soon as I was planning to do the slideshow of it :D 14:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I have finally did it! :D. I have added the slideshows of the hissatsu's you had asked for. If you want me to add any other slideshow, be sure to ask anytime :) 17:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Removing categories Well I've seen her edits, and most of her "removing category" edits were on categories like "FFI International Hissatsu" or on "Raimon / IJ Hissatsu"....... So I guess you could just show me the section of her contributions where she removes the category of "Game Exclusive Hissatsu"..... Also, as you said before that there are more game-exclusive teams, there are also MANY game exclusive hissatsu, so I really think there should be a category for that too. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 06:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category Hii! I hope you are doing fine. I was wondering, is the Mixi Max Hissatsu really necessary? I mean if you look at the users of those hissatsu, you can see that non mixi max users can also use them. So, I think it isn't really necessary..... 12:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I am doing just fine. I have so much free time that I can fly....*tries to fly but could not* XD But I know I have to get super busy with studies starting from next month. :( And about the slideshows, I can do them. But I am not sure if I can do them today or tomorrow as I have to travel to somewhere and won't be available for two days starting from tomorrow evening. Sorry for that :( But I will be sure to do them :)) 17:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually I don't XD My school already started. It is more like I took the vacation myself. My dad works somewhere away from our home, so me and my family come to visit him every year around this time. I think this is happening since...like when I was born XD Anyway, I will upload Decoy Release slideshow now and if possible, Shellbit Burst too~ 19:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Scout Template Fix Hello , I've fixed the scout character template. But to edit the main template, I need permission from one of the admins. So, if you approve this, kindly reply. Error(s) in the Scout Template : MAIN - The image in the scout template HAD to be the name of the page. MINOR - The usage in the main template is not specified. Error(s) have been fixed in this subpage - User:Fubuki風吹/Scout Template Fix Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 07:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Bug Hey, as you may have noticed, a bug is...bugging the wikia again. When you reply to a comment, on the wiki activity it says: @comment-Fubuki風吹-20130110160234 for example. Normally it mentions the blog (game)'s name. Also, you can't edit your own comments, nor reply to them.. Maybe you could report it somewhere? I'd have no idea how to do that.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh...also really weird: When you post a comment on Shane's blog game, it says "Raimei" as a title in the Wiki Activity. Probably because of the Neppuu/ (it's about the /) Raimei. Cya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay! Are you asking me to report it now, or have you already done it? :# It would be stupid if we both reported it xDD GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm busy too, but I think I could make a little time to report it. By saying "search an Admin's talk page", you mean one of the staffs, right? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm gonna do it! :P (Hello, as my title already indicated, there's a new bug on the Inazuma Eleven Wiki. I have been told that I could post it here, so I'll explain it. When you have added a comment on a blog, you can't edit it nor reply to it. Others can reply to your comments, though. Also, when you comment on someone else's comment, on the Recent Wiki Activity, it says: @comment-GoldAsh-20130110160234. I hope there's a way you can fix this! Sincerely,) That's what I'm gonna send. But I had one question, do I need to add my signature there too..? No, right? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Deleting page Hey LR-san~ Could you please delete this page? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/My_Favourite_Keshin You can already guess why~ :) - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 12:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) This page too - http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/My_Favourite_Character Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Templates Hello Lord.... I wanna ask something, if you don't mind..... So, the navigation templates are for anime teams only or they can be for game-exclusive teams also? Please reply Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 15:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Team No, it's a fake team. It don't exist as there is no team with "co-captain". BTW, how i change my signature? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 15:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! Now is just to learn how to place the time on it XD. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 15:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) El Dorado Teams 1, 2 and 3 Lord, i just remembered something when i saw the Perfect Cascade team template. El Dorado 1, 2 and 3 in the game have only 8 fix players. The others you could select from a list to create a team, so what should we do? Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 16:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'll do it. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 16:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) hey, can i see ur picture? i mean real life picture?? 07:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Zanak domain 07:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Keshin Fusion article Hi Lord, I was wondering, shouldn't there be a article on Keshin Fusion? Keshin Drawing has its own article, and I think Keshin Fusion is more important than that. Also we have enough info for it to be an article (I think). I just wanted to ask someone before rushing and making one~ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, i'll probably do that soon! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 13:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recruitment No problem. I'll do it. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 15:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lord I wanted to thank you for deleting Miimka12's copy of my blog games. Thanks sooo much and I hate it when someone would copy my blog games or anyones blog games without my permission. Thanks again Lord, you are one of the best admins on the wikia and a great blog owner and Number 1 ranked user!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again Thanks :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 17:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Notice Something Ah, ok. I'll change on the remaining images. Sorry for any trouble. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 20:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I have 16. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 20:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Another Wikia Contributor >_< 117.197.138.254 He/she is removing contents from pages ~ DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 03:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well Lord, Sorry I came to know my friend was doing al that using my Wifi and when I was away he even used my account for Kariya, when came back and saw my name in kariya's edit I was horrified but he told me he did it. Sorry for inconvinience. Edit: The above IP is not mine is- 117.197.158.49 , They (my friends) did only two edits with this and one with mine the above isn't my IP ! DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 03:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Position Hey,, I've thought over my decision...I think I kind of rushed it a bit because of my home situation... I'd like to regain my position, if you let me have another try... I've asked it in the chat and everybody who was there was okay with it... If you don't agree, I can understand, though. Also, can you delete my previously made blog? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a question that has to do with editing. It'd be nice to have the "Hissatsu Used" header the same everywhere, and a right order of hissatsu's (SH, OF, DF, GK). But then I have to ask, what should be the header? Hissatsu Used, Hissatsu(s) Used, Hissatsu Techniques Used, etc..? I'll start editing this (if you allow me to :P ), so it will be the same everywhere. Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lord!! You're awesome! :'D GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 06:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban request http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.112.79.184 Can you please block this user for me? His attitude is pissing all of us off!!! [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^ ^ It took me 200 days to achieve that XDDDD Oh, I solved Torch's problem for you, btw ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 01:56, January 15, 2013 (UTC) User page Hello Lord, so this user, ErzaTitaniaScarlet, had received a warning from Genda about the limits for pics in her userpage on June 26 2012, meaning that 1 month has passed and her user page has more than 5 pics. Kindly edit her userpage and make it go according to the Manual of Style... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Weird problem happening Hey Lord ! Ash told me there's a weird problem happening in that page : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_031_(Chrono_Stone) I tried to solve it but it still bugs and we're lost... There's no problem in the source mode, so why does it make that ? :/ I hope you can help us ! Torch92 (talk) 20:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) CS Wiki I didn't know that we have a Chrono Stone Wiki =)) When did you guys create it? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Another ban request... http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/117.197.138.254 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler boxes Hi Lord! I wanted to ask you if it's possible to have spoiler boxes on blogs? Leo7 Dragon Blaster 17:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Could you teach it to me? 'Cause the spoiler.../spoiler command line doesn't work for me :( Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to hide things on my blog, as it is quite long. But I guess it can't be helped :( But thanks anyway and sorry for the inconveniences. ;) Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Character Template May I have permission to edit people's user pages to replace character templates with Genda's user template? Editing them directly would be faster. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Episode Hissatsu I am wondering if the evolution of hissatsu should be written in episodes. Because I saw that you had done that in episode 36 of chrono stone, but I did that with an other episode and it was later undone and the one who had undone it told me that it was unnecesarry, so now i'm sort of confused. Do you know some about that? Ultradiamond (talk) 10:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) OK Thank you! Ultradiamond (talk) 12:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Broken files Could I also get permission to remove files with broken links from user pages? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I can't remove the broken file from Mizuki Raimon's page because it's protected. Is there anything that you could do about it? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:28, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Will do it! But I can only in the afternoon as I'm writing from my phone and can't add pages :( If you are willing to wait a few hours then I can add them. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 09:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Done! :) Leo7 Dragon Blaster 10:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature How do u er ..... Put a pic or icon or ...... (I don't know call what ) on your signature ? Fubukiya lee (talk) 10:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ~ ^^ Fubukiya lee (talk) 10:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mixi Max Can you tell me what buttons to use for mixi max? please Dragonkamehameha (talk) 10:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Still online Woah Lord, I had loads of wifi problems ! But I'm going to come back XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chrono Stone Challenge Routes Hey Lord! Should i create a page detailing the Challenge Routes/Trees of the Chrono Stone Game? I could use this to show in wich route determinated item could be get an from wich team. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 14:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re : Majin Pegasus Arc R I think yes. But I don't think it'll get a new a waza. I think it is just Majin Pegasus Arc revamp like for example Hakubishin Tamazusa and Youko Dakki, the same Keshin but stronger. But I hope it gets something new. ^^ Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Round Yo! how are you?! Thanx!! I will use it for the 5th picture because I have Chinjunjun's picture ^^ Thanx again~ ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 20:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Max's Problem~ hey lord, did you contact with the Community Wikia and ask them for help?? if you didnt, its ok and hope you do it as fast as you can. if you did it then thx and what they told you?? Lurylyn 16:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks a lot lord. (^^) <----- i like this one XD Lurylyn 16:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) can you give me the link of the community wiki?? Lurylyn 17:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) thanks a lot dear . ^^ Lurylyn 17:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Best Match Mixi Max Hi, Lord! Wanted to ask you if I could add the Best Match Mixi Max to the respective characters? I know many have asked you and I'm probably bothering you again but I think it would be nice if they were there. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 17:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Leo7 Dragon Blaster 17:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Badges Hi, again. Sorry for bothering again, but I earned the Ace Player badge twice and the points should be 1270. Is there anything you could do about it? Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) (*yay*) I suppose that's my version of the Lucky Future badge ^^ Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for saying it! '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC)' Help~ Hey lord, I have problem here ----------> http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XshuuX/~Characters_Adjectives_Game_V2~. in the box, a is appeared and cant delete it. and the round isnt get out from the box. hope u can help. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 17:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Its ok, u can edit it in any time. and thx. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 17:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) XD thx a lot lord. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 02:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Request Could you be please delete Megami? Thanks. P.S. You should permanently ban Armed 1111 as it is obvious that the sole reason he created the account was for trolling/vandalism. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 21:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) When you tip in "Beta" she doesn't appear, instead "Megami" appears. And thanks for handling this issue. ^^ Leo7 Dragon Blaster 21:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) re:Slideshows I think it would be a lot difficult to upload newer versions, so I guess you just could delete the previous ones when I upload the new slideshows, oyu know, it really makes it difficult to upload newer versions......... I'll tell you what you have to delete........ Hope you understand.... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) GO Strikers Can you tell me how to set difficulty and give some example pictures Dragonkamehameha (talk) 10:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Dragonkamehameha 12:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC)dragonkamehameha Can you recommend me a program for recording on dolphin Best Match Mixi Max Hi, Lord! Wanted to ask you if I could add the Best Match Mixi Max Hissatsu/Skills? Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :D And sorry for not signing my previous message. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request I could add them, but I do not know from where to get the items and the records/achievements in the game, so you have think about it, if it's better with the detailed info or just the basic stuff (that would be the version I'd do) Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll do it ^^ Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Question 2 I want to ask... these days I got a message that i must use a new password and to edit my old one and to make another one. I want to ask... do you know why I had to do that? Miimka12 (talk) 16:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Question 3 Hi! Wanted to ask you from where you got the ExZero and the other various Challenge Route Teams pictures? Sorry if I make/made too many questions... Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ありがとうございまし, Lord-さん! Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yup ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: ExZero Yeah, i just saw it. Anyway, i putted the page as a candidate for deletion. Sorry for any trouble. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 19:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request Hey Lord, can you please delete this two pages: Nozomu & Tsuyuki ? I created these pages because I thought they were scout character but then I found out that they had a page already and they are members of Northern Fang. Sorry for the trouble I caused... 07:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting them :D 11:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats :O I didn't know that :O Thanks for making me know that I am in the leaderboard :D. And also thanks for the congrats. I thought the leaderboard consists of 18 users :O 17:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Though I instantly edited it. You are soo fast to notice it :o 17:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) About Fei and Tobu Hi Lord. Don't you think Fei and Tobu's pages need some renaming? I mean look at this two pictures: Fei and Torb and also About the name Lune, I know there was a poll about which name would suit better and Lune won. But I believe most of the users didn't know this and voted for the one they liked the most. If you think it should be the way it is now, then it's okay...I think. 06:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah..okay. I also prefer Tobu than Torb. *Hahaha TORB* *Hahaha* 10:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Congrats~! Hey Lord~! ^^ I just want to say Thanks ! And also super congrats ! You won 3 times, that's hyper-awesome ! :'D Big congrats ! And keep continue playing, you're great ! Oh, just wondering, is the Tobu page gonna stay with 'Tobu', or should we change it into 'Torb' ? SnowyBoy❄ 15:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC)